Create a cat for now
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: This will later be an actual story just write what ur character's like, description, age in years(In my story they can be up to like 30000 years old(Don't ask it will all be explained later))Family and their description and the clan they come from. POSTED FIRST CHAPTAH! Retarded cover image that I failed in the making. LOL!
1. Something thing

**Just tell me about a cat u want in my clan. if you've never done a create a cat do another one and then post on mine cause I'm too lazy to write what u need to put in here. LOL. So yea. The clans u can be in are forest(Combines with Sand and Leaf. Main characters clan. Hu), Sand, Fire(Evil), Grass(Evil), Cloud(Dies off but I'll just make your character join another clan or something, tell me what will happen to them), Rock(Not mentioned often), Leaf(Appears in the story later), Death(NOT BAD! ANCESTERS WERE BUT NEW LEADER IS VERY NICE), Rain(Disappears eventually), Lake(Bad in beginning...if u choose to be part of this clan and ur a girl u'll probably die), and you can also be part of like starclan or Darkclan(That's what I'm calling the dark forest in this)**

**Riverstar of Forestclan**


	2. Forestclan

**Also add like a special ability for the cat, and element and history. Cats can have wings and fly! ! NO CAT CAN HAVE THE SAME SPECIAL ABILITY! And help me decide special ability's for certain cats please.**

**Forestclan:**

**Leader:**Riverstar: Blue queen with stripes and and spots down back...Giant with icy blue eyes. Wings. Special ability: disappears and reappears.

**Deputy:**Flameshower: Light grey tom with orange stripes. Generally large with orange eyes. Creates small fireballs to shoot at enemies.

**Medicine cat:**Moongaze: Blind silver Tabby she-cat with large blue eyes. Psychic.

**warriors:**

Sunshadow: Yellow tom with brown stripe down back and wavy brown stripes. Purple eyes. Generally large. Large wings. Turns to a shadow.

Lionrose: Yellow she-cat with red mane. Yellow fur has red spots and red fur has yellow swirls. Reddish pink eyes. Normal sized. Can bring back to life any cat who died from disease within 30 minutes,

Silver: Silver tabby she-cat. Generally large. Crystal eyes. Can control water.

Sealstripe: Silver tabby she cat. Blue eyes. Normal size. Still deciding special ability.

Tigerstripe: Brown Tabby she-cat with blazing green eyes. Generally large. can mtch her surroundings.

Hunter: Tabby tom with amber eyes. Normal sized. Can stop time for one whole minute.

Spirit: Silver tom with Golden paws. Golden tipped Wings. Golden eyes. Turns to ghost.

Ghost: Yellow tom with silver paws. Silver tipped wings. Silver eyes. Senses spirits

Arrowflight: Orange tom with arrow shaped designs on him. Red eyes and wings. Can create arrows in wings and then u can guess.

Moss-spots: black tabby tom with green stripes and spots. Still deciding special ability.

Spikefur: Black tom with spiky fur that's tipped red on the top. Red eyes. Fur can turn to actual spikes.

Hollyfur: Black she-cat with 4 white rings around right paw. Can disappear in the night.

Firemane: Golden Tom with fiery eyes. mane can catch fire and Firemane can use it and stuff.

Jayswoop: Silver she-cat with blue stripes, crystal eyes and wings tipped blue. Can turn to a blue jay and hawk mixture if swooping.

Chipmunkheart: Golden tom with black and white stripes down back. Can dig extremely fast

Squirrelheart: Golden she-cat with grey stripes and green eyes. Can climb extremely fast

Icefire: Silver and Orange tabby she-cat. Can create fire made from ice.

Emberfire: Brown tom with amber eyes. Still deciding.

Whirlwhisker: Blue she-cat with swirling silver designs on pelt. Can create whirlpools.

Dancingflames: Orange she cat with blue paws, muzzle, ears, and tail tip. zblue parts can catch blue fire.

Doveflight: Ashy grey she-cat with darker blue flecs. Deciding

Pinefire: Green and brown tom with orange eyes and orange tipped limbs. Deciding

Spottedpath: Black version of Spottedleaf. Deciding

Fernspots: Green tom with blue spots. Turns to this weird evil guy called Bloodbone that is black where he's normally green and red where he's normally blue.

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

Riverstar: Current kits: Wolfkit: beautiful silver she cat with gray stripes and white tail tip and sky blue eyes/Snowkit: White tom with blue eyes./Applekit: Brown she-cat with red spots and red tipped ears./Thistlekit: Grey tom with brown patches.

**There's gonna be a listing of all the clans in a few days so yea...just tell me what clan and I'll write that. Riverstar of Forestclan.**


	3. Sandclan

**(This is my friends clan so I don't remember any names, As or right now, don't ask to add any cats to Sandclan.) You can also create you own clans if u want. I'm fine with that! PM me insteade though and write about all the warriors in the clan and whether you would like me to put it out so other people could add their own cats!**

**Leader:**Snakestar: Furless tom with glowing yellow eyes. Extremly long claws. Small.

**Deputy:** CinderMountain: Grey and green tom

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:**

**Apprentices: **


	4. Fireclan

**Note: THIS CLAN IS EVIL!**

**Leader:**Kayos-star: Dark tabby tom with reddish yellow eyes. Big.

**Deputy:** Bittersweet. Light tabby she-cat with reddish purple eyes. Generally large.

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:**


	5. CLoudclan

**Lol...This clan's sorta like mean...but I'll still make u good if u want...There's like a rebellion with this clan so yea...**

**Leader:** Stratus-star:Light blue cat with milky blotches. Green eyes. Generally large.

**Deputy:**Scratch: Black tabby toms with tons of scars. Big claws and red eyes.

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:**


	6. Leafclan

**Leader:**Lightningstar: Black tom with yellowstriking stripes down flank.

**Deputy: **Rainfall: smoky grey tabby tom with white paws and dark grey stripes. His eyes are an aqua blue and his tail is thick and bushy, his claws are unusually sharp.

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors:**

Hareleap: smoky grey tom with white paws, his eyes are pale green and his tail is thick and bushy. He has unusually sharp claws.

Splashfur: fluffy grey she-cat with huge blue eyes

Breezeheart:striking black she-cat with white stripes and dark green eyes, her tail is bushy and she has a battle scarred chest.

**Queens:**

Redflower: striking, young, flaming ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Her paws are white and her ears are torn. Kits:Bubblekit/Firekit/Featherkit: Bubblekit is a silvery-grey she-kit with huge blue eyes/Firekit is a striking ginger she-kit with a white chest and icy blue eyes/Featherkit is a silvery-grey she-kit with pale green eyes.


	7. Shadeclan

**Leader:**rabbitstar - cream coloured she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Deputy:**ravenpelt - black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **brackenfeather - bracken-colored tom with hazel eyes

**apprentice: **Emberflame

**Warriors:**

frostclaw - white tom with blue eyes  
snowdrop - white she-cat with grey flecks and blue eyes  
blueleaf - blue she-cat with black paws and green eyes  
birchstorm - grey tom with darker stripes and unusual golden eyes

**emberflame: **flame colored she-cat with darker stripes with emerald green  
Can talk in other cats minds and read them. (

**Apprentice's:**

fallenpaw - golden tom with hazel eyes  
mistpaw - silver she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

**Queens:**

gorsetail - dusky brown she-cat (mother of birchstorm's kits, patchkit and plumkit)  
cherryfrost - red she-cat with hazel eyes (expecting ravenpelt's kits)


	8. Nightmares

Riverstar settled her puffed fur and curled her tail protectively around the four wriggling bodies besides her. They fought for milk even though there was a large supply. The experienced mother nuzzled the four kits, love and pride welling up inside of herself. The kits were all beautiful, especially the little silver one. She was pretty tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail. Suddenly a familiar smell was detectable and a trespasser could barely be seen, but was still noticeable. A growl rose from Riverstar's throat and the cat who had only one second ago been walking stopped, and Riverstar could smell surprise I his scent.

"Get out!" spat Riverstar, her fur rizing up again.

"Relax. It's just me, Flameshower." meowed the tom. Riverstar suddenly recognized the scent and embarrassment rolled over her.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Riverstar responded sheepishly. Flameshowers gentle face came into Riverstars view and Riverstar's fur, yet again, layed back down to its original state.

"It's fine." Flameshower purred and pushed his face into his mates flank. Riverstar returned her affection by nuzzling him back. "So where are my kits, Riverstar?" Riverstar lifted her tail revealing the tiny defenseless creatures. Flameshower's eyes glowed.

"Just remember, you big pushover, that I'm naming the silver one!" Riverstar rumbled shoving her paw playfully into Flameshower's chest.

Suddenly a light flashed and she found herself in a darkened forest. A howl erupted from he Earth and Riverstar jumped, spooked. Wolves would love to get their paws on a cat! She turned to see the majestic being in a clearing by a cliff standing on top of a pile of rocks. It rose its howled at the moon. It lowered its head and stared her in the eyes, before leaping into the brambles behind it. The sudden light flashed again and Riverstar was back in the den.

"Ok, but may I make a suggestion?" asked Flameshower, who seemed suddenly inspired by some unknown thing.

"Wolfkit." both said in unison.

"What?!" Riverstar said, amazed.

"I don't know!" Flameshower mumbled, lost in thought. "I just chose that name because I had a vision and There was a wolf and-"

"Yes, I had the same vision!" Riverstar interrupted. "It must be a message from Starclan."

"Then it's settled. This kit will be called Wolfkit until she's an apprentice."

"Ok. Let's name this brown one Applekit."

Flameshower nodded. "And this one can be Snowkit. His fur is thick and white as snow so why not? And the last one should be called Thistlekit."

Riverstar smiled. "Ok. Maybe you should leave. Until I'm in any condition to lead you are technically leader."

Flameshower sighed. "Ok." with that he turned and exited the leaders den, slightly disappointed. Riverstar closed her eyes. She felt really bad. It must stink not to be able to watch over your kits and spend time with them at all times. Riverstar certainly wouldn't be happy about it. "Don't worry Riverstar. He'll be with them at all times when they get old enough. Don't worry." she whispered to herself in the empty cave. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Riverstar raised her head. She moaned. Her head was ACHING. She rubbed it gingerly with a paw. A strong cat appeared from nowhere. Fallstar. Riverstar had met her once before in another dream. Fallstar's emerald eyes dug deep into Riverstar's. "Great tyranny is heading your way. Let the wolf who howls lead you." With that Fallstar disappeared and many other cats appeared. All of them were fighting. One leaped at Riverstar and it's claws dug deep into Riverstars unprotected throat. Riverstar tried to fight back and struggled to rip the cat off her throat. Finally the cat let go and blood poured from her damaged neck. Riverstar could taste her blood inside of her mouth. She collapsed to the ground, pain striking her injured body. The life giving vein had been punctured. Riverstar tried to get to her paws but slumped to the ground. Finally the pain was unbearable and Riverstar closed her eyes. Darkness poured over her and then...light. In front of her was a tom she thought she had lost forever.

"Tenderheart!" Riverstar leaped with excitement and Tenderheart smiled and quickly nuzzled his mother. Riverstar felt ears pour from her eys and suddenly her dead sons spirit turned to a giant creature with spindly arms. Riverstar shrieked and the calming stillness turned to fear for life. Riverstar tried to run but was held down by the beast who just a moment before had been her peaceful son.

"Riverstar! Riverstar!" yelled the monster and it shook her back and forth.

Riverstar opened her eyes in fear and screamed. "Get off me!" Riverstar hissed and swiped at the monster meeting flesh and...fur? The monster didn't have fur!

"OW!" a yellow tom howled.

"Sunshadow! I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Sunshadow responded.

"Maybe you should go to Moongaze's den."

"No, I'm fine. I've gotten worse injuries fighting candy rabbits. Seriously, those things are vicious!"

"Are you sure?"

Sunshadow nodded. Riverstar still felt a bit worried but Sunshadow didn't think he needed help and the hard-headed cat was definitely not going to change his mind. Riverstar had no idea why she cared so much for him. They weren't family and had only became friends a few moons ago but she felt some kind of connection with him. Riverstar shrugged and licked a mewling Wolfkit who was awoken by Riverstar's frantic thrashing.

"Now can you tell me why you were having such a fit?" Sunshadow asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I just had a bad dream." Riverstar said innocently. Disbelief filled Sunshadow's purple eyes but he didn't ask anymore questions and shrugged in response. "Is I morning?" Riverstar asked.

"No. Not yet. Probably a few more hours till then."

"Thanks." Riverstar said. "I think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep. Goodnight Sunshadow." Riverstar said with a flick or her thick tail. Sunshadow turned and walked out. "Night."


	9. Desperate Drop

Riverstar leaped up the mountain. Sunshadow wasn't gonna beat her this time! Wings weren't aloud today! Her claws sunk into the hard rock as she reached the top. Pulling herself up, she gasped hungrily for the air.

"Woo! I did it! Wait till Sunshadow gets here! I'm really gonna shove this win into his face now!" Riverstar yelled in excitement.

"Riverstar!" a voice said smugly. "Glad you could finally join me up on Desperate Drop. I've been waiting for you a while now!"

"What? But I got here first! How, how did you beet me?" Riverstar yelped turning to her friend.

"I guess it's a mystery...maybe it's cause I'm a moon cycle older! Correction, two moon cycles older!" Sunshadow responded, his fur puffed in pride. But even with his fur sticking out, he didn't look as big as the bulky she-cat he called his leader.

"Whatever." Riverstar scoffed. "We should head back down the mountain before any cacoradons come out."

"Good idea, it's getting dark. Plus the clan will be wondering what's become of us if we stay out to long."

"Wanna have another race down the mountain?"

"You're on!" Sunshadow shouted racing away, his wings starting to lift up.

"Hey! NO WINGS! That's not fair!" Riverstar yowled, and began to follow. Suddenly Riverstar heard a faint rumble. Sunshadow yelped, and the ground broke beneath him. He clung to the side of a large gap, trying to pull himself up. "SUNSHADOW!" Riverstar yelled and ran forward._ No, I have to stop. The ground a around Sunshadow could break underneath me and then I'll be zero help._ Riverstar crouched and slowly stalked forward, carefully testing the ground with her paws before putting her full weight on it. "I'm coming Sunshadow!" Finally, when she was less then a tail length from Sunshadow, she lunged forward grabbing his scruff in her large jaws. Sunshadow gasped and went limp from instinct. "Don't do that, you idiot! Help me get you out for Starclans sake!"

"Sorry." Sunshadow mumbled, carefully placing his paws where Riverstar had placed hers. Finally, with one finale pull, Sunshadow was out of the hole. Sunshadow stared at his larger friend, wide eyed. "Let's agree never to hunt or race and Desperate Drop, ok?" he panted.

"Agreed!" mewed Riverstar.


	10. stuff

**So I just wanted say I'm not done taking warrior characters and also, I need some help with idea's for my fic. Just PM me or comment to me ideas for chapters cause I'm lost. Please don't send any Sunstar/Riverstar because that would be freakishly wrong and you'll find out why in future chapters.**


End file.
